Brothers United
by tkdprincess96
Summary: A month after 2.13, Morgause tries to prepare Mordred for a destiny that is not his, and Morgana takes him to Camelot, where he is welcomed as long as he helps Camelot, for Morgause as issued a challenge to Emrys, whom she thinks is Mordred. Why is this?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a new story by me, tkdprincess96. Tell me what you think about it, compliments or critism, I don't care, it'll help my writing in the end. **

**(Merlin enters):Dear Author, aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Umm, sleep? but who needs that stuff anyway? I have writing to do!**

**Merlin: No, not that. The disclaimer?**

**Me: What disclaimer? I OWN YOU!**

**Merlin: (sighs) The author does not own me, Morgana, Uther, Arthur, Mordred, Morgause, or any other characters of BBC's _Merlin_. She only owns the title of the story, and idea of this particular work of fiction, along with all others that she has written. **

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO! (author squares shoulders and admits in defeat) Fine, I don't own Merlin, lets just get this story going, shall we?**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue

Morgana heard screams in the distance, screams that sounded familiar. _Mordred_. She immediately started running to the screams, the pain and suffering. Had Arthur and his men found them already? Morgause had told her that the camp was shielded so that no one without magic could get inside. Then why was Mordred screaming?

Morgana rushed through the campsite at night, and felt trees snag at her dress, hair, and felt her bracelet slip off. She felt an instinct to pick it up, but remembered that Mordred was in trouble. She could retrieve it later.

She found the tent where Mordred was staying, and saw that he was lying down, sweating profusely, Morgause looking over him in frustration. "What are you doing?" Morgana cried out.

Morgause looked at Mordred and said, "He has a great destiny, he must be brought up to what his standards are."

"He's just a boy, he can't take this."

"He can and he will!" Morgause snarled as she looked up at her half sister. Morgana was shocked at the expression on Morgause's face. "Mordred is Emrys; he is the one who will bring magic to the land, and the one who will put an end to the Pendragons!"

Morgana was in shock. "What? The end to the Pendragons? You mean, Arthur? What has he done?"

"Why would you care? He's his father's son. He carries out his father's orders and mercilessly kills our people. You would let a monster like that live, and be satisfied with Uther's death?"

Morgana grew angry at the allegations against her adopted brother. "Arthur has done nothing except help us! If anything, under his rule, magic may return to Camelot. His tolerance for magic is higher than his father's and you know it. He told me about your challenge, how you had him put his head on a chopping block, how he did this because he gave you his word. Arthur defied Uther time and time again for what he believed to be right, and does not hate magic. He helped Mordred escape, and did not try to arrest you for your magic. Instead he encouraged it, desperate to see his mother again. Arthur is practically a brother to me, and I'll not let you kill him!" Morgana finished, breathing heavily.

Morgause was furious. "What's wrong with you? You're never like this, this isn't you." Morgause pleaded. Then she looked down at Morgana's wrist. "Why aren't wearing you're bracelet?" she asked, confused.

'Fell off. And I will have you know that I feel more me than I have in a while." Shock crossed over her face. "You tricked me! You enchanted the bracelet and practically possessed me. That's how you made me the host for the sleep, you used me!" her eyes flashed gold, and Morgause flew backwards and to the ground, hitting her head on a table and becoming unconscious. Morgana was astonished. Did she do that? She shook her head clear, grabbed Mordred, and ran, thanking the gods that the others were asleep. She half carried, half dragged the boy for what seemed to be hours when dawn poke through, and she could go on no farther. Morgana laid Mordred down next to a tree and sat down next to him, not daring to fall asleep lest Morgause come back. Eventually her eye lids got tired, and despite her best efforts, she found that she could keep them open any longer, and drifted off into a dreamless, natural sleep.

Morgana felt small arms start to shake her feebly, and woke to see Mordred pulling at her faintly. She opened her eyes fully, and saw that Mordred was still somewhat asleep, and was having a sort of fit. "Mordred, wake up. Mordred, wake up, WAKE UP!"

In the distance animals scattered, and there was the sound of other humans. Instantly Morgana stiffened, positive that Morgause had found them. She stood in a defensive stance over Mordred, who stated mumbling under his breath. Morgana thought of all of the ways in which she could use to defend both herself, and Mordred, both magical and Mordred. She grabbed a large branch and held it like a sword. Then, Morgana herd some cursing in the distance, one of them yelling at another person. Her heart uplifted when she recognized the voices, but, shrank when she remembered that she had Mordred. She shook her head, they would not care. Morgana immediately rushed out to meet them, to make sure that she had the people correct.

"Merlin, Arthur," She asked weakly, relief coursing through her as she recognized her guardian's son and his servant. "Is that really you?" shock coursed through their faces, and the two rushed out to catch her, as she was falling.

"Morgana?" Arthur asked, barely able to believe his eyes. She had been missing for a month, and people were starting to believe that she was gone for good. He and Merlin were on a hunting trip when all of the animals had suddenly disappeared. Arthur had at first blamed Merlin, who had ruined many hunting trips, but then heard screaming in the distance, and had gone to investigate. And now they had found Morgana, after a whole month. "Morgana, come on." He said as he started to pull her to his horse. He was surprised when she resisted.

"No, please, wait. I couldn't leave him there. They were hurting him." Morgana pleaded, her voice rising in pitch. She ran back to where she had left Mordred, still muttering, his eyes moving under their lids. Arthur and Merlin were shocked. What was Mordred doing here this time, and what did Morgause want with him? Their questions were left unanswered when Mordred let out a great scream, shocking the two into action. Merlin went forth, and picked the younger boy up bridal style, and started towards where their horses were tied up, not very far off. Arthur put an arm around Morgana and quickly helped her back to the horses to be greeted with the sight of Merlin strapping Mordred into the saddle of his own horse, worry clearly etched on his face. Merlin gave one last tug at the straps, when satisfied, he led Arthur's horse over to the two, avoiding Morgana's eyes, remembering that the last time he saw her; he had tried to kill her. He quickly helped Morgana up, and watched Arthur get on in front of her before taking the reins of his own horse and starting the trek back to Camelot, the last horse following close behind.

When they finally came to within sight of Camelot, Morgana smiled widely at seeing her home. She prayed in her mind that Uther would not kill Mordred, knowing that if he did, she might just try to find the druids once more, this time permanently, not caring for the consequences.

After all, trading prisons wasn't exactly ideal, especially if you had been in one long enough to call it home.

* * *

**Arthur: What does it mean that Morgana's eyes turned gold, how does she push Morgause back without touching her? Author, you made a mistake!**

**Me(sighs): Calm down Arthur, calm down. It's nothing, nothing to worry about. Just turn around really quickly, OK? (hits him on the head with a lump of wood) That takes care of that.**

**Merlin: What was that for?**

**Me: Now we don't have to worry about him getting in the way of my writing, asking questions, idiot. Don't worry, he'll be back in a few chapters.**

**Mordred: Why did you depict me as helpless! I can take care of myself, and Morgana, I don't need anyone!**

**Morgana: Sure you don't Mordred. (puts a hand on Mordred and whispers a few words, eyes flashing gold. Mordred slumps against her, and is put to the ground gently.) Now that is how to get rid of an annoying boy. **

**I guess my notes shouldn't be this long, but hey, it's entertaining! Review if you want Arthur and Mordred to wake up!**


	2. Uther's decision

**Sorry if you felt like I abandoned you, I apoligive for that. But it can't have been that long! (shifty-eyed) OK, just tell me what you think, when people review I want to write more. I don't get reviews, I'm upset. And someone review "breathe", its my only story with no reviews, and it hurts to know that. One review is all I'm asking for.**

**Now, on with the story!**

Brothers United chapter 2

The quartet made their way to the city gates, where they were let in upon sight. Morgana held onto Arthur tightly, and looked over at Merlin's horse where Mordred was strapped into an upright position, leaning on Merlin, still looking feverish, but awake as he looked around, terrified as to what might happen to him.

The horses made their way to the square in front of the castle, where Gwen and Uther were waiting for them. The two quickly rushed forward, Uther helping his ward down while Gwen hugged her friend with such a grip that Morgana knew not that her friend possessed.

"Oh, Morgana, I didn't know if I would ever see you again." Gwen wept.

Morgana found herself clutching onto her friend with an equal grip. "I feared the same thing, too."

Then, the air was cut through by a shout from Uther. "What is _he_ doing here?" it seemed as though Uther had seen Mordred. "Guards!" the knights of Camelot rushed forward, but Morgana rushed to stand in front of Mordred.

"No, please don't! I'm begging you here, don't! He's just a child, I couldn't leave him there, and they were hurting him."

"What?" Uther was surprised. Why would the sorcerers hurt one of their own kind? They were all the same, evil, bent on the destruction of his kingdom, etc. Unless the boy had proved to be a liability to them, in which case he was an asset to Uther. Uther took a second look at the boy. Morgana was right; he was only just a child. As such, he would have been unnoticed, thus being privy to the conversations of the planners. Twist the boy to his wishes, and he has a great weapon in his hands: information. It couldn't hurt to keep the boy around, though if any magic was done, that boy would be tied to the stake faster than you could say "Druid".

Morgana, sensing Uther's indecision, quickly added, "He won't use any magic at all, right Mordred?" the young druid nodded his head vigorously, still nervous about the king.

Uther made a decision, but kept it to himself. "Counsel meeting. Now!" the king barked, and the guard followed, along with Arthur, Mordred, Morgana, and Merlin.

In the Council chambers, Uther stood with his back to the rest of the room, facing his throne. The knights, along with advisors, the royal family and their staff were present, and all looking in anticipation at their king. None of them wanted the boy to die, Morgana had grown attached to him, and he had done nothing wrong so far. It was cruel to condemn him the first time, and now he had the protection of the Lady Morgana. Plus, he could be a help to them, a little spy.

Finally, Uther spoke. "Mordred?" the young druid's head popped up.

"Yes, sir." he was polite, careful, knowing that his life and Morgana's were on the line.

"What do you know of Morgause's plans?" this question did not surprise Mordred; he would have been surprised if it didn't.

"She was planning an attack on Camelot, last I heard. It wasn't to be for a few months, but the escape might force her hand."

"So you willingly left the hideout, and came to Camelot?"

"No sire, I didn't; the Lady Morgana made my choice for me. And I'm glad she made it."

"Pardon?" all of the people in the room were facing Mordred now, awaiting his response. Many knights had their hands on their sword hilts, ready to draw them now that they knew that he didn't choose to come to Camelot for peace.

"Morgause's plan was to sneak some people into the city and attack for the inside, simultaneously attacking from the gates. She knew you couldn't survive two at once. She planned for me to help power the spell, claiming that I had untapped potential. She was wrong. That night, she brought me to her tent and started a spell, which I recognized. She claimed I was more powerful than I was that I was someone else, in fact. Before I could do anything, I was barely conscious, and she made me see horrible things, things worse than before."

"Before?" this time, it was Morgana's voice. "They hurt you before?" all heads now turned to her as her face contorted in fury. "How could they, you hadn't done anything wrong-"

"But in their eyes, I had, when I tried to convince them of peace. It was what made Morgause think that I was another." The king had enough of this small talk, he wanted real information, or else the boy was going to burn.

"Who did Morgause think you were?" Uther had turned around and faced Mordred with a hard stare. "Tell me, now!"

"Emrys." Mordred whispered. Then, louder, "she thought I was Emrys."

Merlin's face paled, and a barrage of thoughts made their way to his head, leaving him dizzy and disoriented. Why would Morgause think that Mordred was Emrys? Surely he wasn't that famous?

"Who is Emrys?" the king asked, confused, yet threatened.

"Emrys," Mordred started, "is a powerful, peaceful warlock who will forever side with Camelot. His loyalty will lie with the Once and Future King, and will return magic to the land. There are many of my kind who want to follow him, though he raises no army as of yet. One day he will, and help destroy any remnants of those that wish harm to Camelot, magic or mortal. I wish to be a part of his army."

"And where can I find this, this Emrys?" Mordred bowed his head at Uther's question, and seemed wary of what he would have to say.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is here, in Camelot, protecting the Once and Future King, as is his destiny. And no one can escape a destiny, not you, or your son, or even the greatest of us all, Emrys." Throughout the entire conversation, the boy had spoken like an old man, wizened by his years on the Earth. The wisdom shown by a child, no older than fourteen, scared many member of the court, in more than one ways. If this was how the Druids raised their children, to be respectful, polite, and mature, then could magic be all that bad?

Uther paused in his argument. A sorcerer, protecting his son, only wanting peace? Was that even possible? He had killed so many of their kind, because it was clear with his experience, that magic corrupted. Why would a sorcerer waste his time protecting one whom he must hate? It made absolutely no sense, and yet, he got the feeling that the boy spoke the truth.

The king cleared his throat. "well, do you have _any_ idea who it may be? If not, then you will be executed for magic." A cry was torn from Morgana's throat as she lunged forward, trying to hide the boy. Mordred's eyes widened, and he started to back away slowly, preparing an escape.

"please, sire, given the time, I might be able to find him." This made Uther sit up straighter, and he leaned forward.

"how?"

Mordred took a deep breath, and explained. "a man like Emrys cannot stay hidden. People with powerful magic make a presence, and they make it well known. Eventually, I would be able to feel his magic, and pinpoint who it was. Though I could also try speaking with our minds, though if he doesn't answer it will be useless."

Uther leaned back. "do it then." Mordred took a deep sigh of relief at this statement, and bowed his head. "But if you cause any harm to Camelot, or use your magic for anything other than finding Emrys, you will be executed."

"Thank you, Sire." Uther motioned for the guards to escort Mordred to a room.

"Make sure that he is properly fed and clothed. And someone make sure that the Lady Morgana is cared for as well." at his words, Mordred, Morgana, and the guards filed out of the room, followed by the rest of the those present.

As Merlin exited the room, he heard Mordred speak to him in his mind. _Don't worry, Lord Emrys. I won't give you up until the final battle between yourself and Morgause. I will not betray my kind and my religion._ There was a hint of malice present, and Merlin felt guilt wash over him as he remembered what he had done to Mordred when they were fleeing the knights at the druid encampment. And then he panicked. He hadn't a chance alone with Morgana when they were coming back to Camelot, and she hadn't said anything to him. What would happen to him? He had poisoned her, so why hadn't she had him executed?

* * *

**So, what do you think of the second chapter?**

**Mordred: I thought it was good, but hey, I'm just your interpretation of the character created by Geoffrey of Monmouth and altered by the creators of Merlin(BBC). You control what I say!**

**Me:Yup, I do. What did you think of Merlin's slight panic attack at the end? And how should Morgana deal with Merlin? I didn't want it to lay forgotten, but I don't want it to take up the whole storyline. Any ideas?**

**Arthur: (enters) So, what did I miss? And why did Merlin have a panic attack at the end? And what did he mean by poison her, I mean, come on, kittens have more evil in their hearts than Merlin, so why would he hurt her? And what was with the whole religion thing from Mordred, I mean, you'd think that Merlin was... (gets cut off by smelly gym socks being shoved into his mouth, and then secured with duct tape)**

**Me: that takes care of that! Read and review unless you want Arthur to suffer indefinetly!**

**(Arthur shakes his head up and down ratically, eyes wide.)**


	3. Temporary Chapter

Ok, I know that I said that I would put up real chapters later, but here's another Author's Note, and depending on what story you are reading, it may only be here for a while.

It has been a long time since I have updated any of my stories. I know this, and am trying to find my muse after several years. My Merlin and Percy Jackson Muses are coming back, and Harry Potter is drudging along, slowly but surely (I hope!). I also recently cleaned out my room, and found my old story and chapter plans that I wrote out. They will be rehashed, and any story that I keep will most likely be rewritten and re-uploaded. Sorry about this, but I want to keep it fresh, and I have new ideas that I want to incorporate. I also like to think that my writing style has changed, and want to re-do some of my stories with it.

However, there will be stories that get deleted. My little Twilight phase is long over, and those will be deleted in one week. If anyone wants to adopt them, please message me and I will allow you to do so.

Also, until that muse gets back in gear, my Harry Potter fanfictions will remain on an indefinite hiatus. I would offer them for adoption, but I still would like to play with them, but need time before I do so. My apologies.

I will first be working on Collision of Worlds, a Percy Jackson and HP crossover, or one of my Merlin stories. I will probably pick one or two of these stories, and rewrite them. However, they will not be changed until I am sure that I will be able to continue writing them, and have a backload of available chapters. I want to make sure that I don't fall into the trap of plot bunnies that go nowhere like I did last time.

Now for those that like lists, here they are.

**Deleted on January 19****th**

Not the Average Demigod

Home for Good

Wolfgoddess

**Continued Hiatus**

Rescued By a Muggle, Sorted to the Snakes

The Children's Saving Grace

**Potentially Re-written and Uploaded**

Collision of Worlds

Brothers United

Magic, Marriage and Mystery Galore

Runaway's Brought Home

**Remain as they are**

A Day Out in Paris

My Stepson's Eyes

Speak Now

Breathe

Again, my apologies to you all, but I need to clear out and refresh my life, and that includes my stories. I feel awful having WIPs on here that I know I will never update, or at least not update them the way they are. However, this is also my junior year of high school, so things will be busy. But I want to get started on this now, because by the time Spring Break comes in March, I should have already taken the HSPAs and SATs, so I will definitely be more productive by then. I want to have something out by February, but due to schoolwork and other commitments, that may not be possible. But even if I haven't shown it to the internet, by February on my computer, I will be working. By the end of March though, I should have something more out, even if it's just, "Here's a few rewritten chapters".

This AN will be removed when I have uploaded something for the story it was uploaded on, and will also be viewable on my profile, which will also be cleared out.


End file.
